Sandal Warriors
by Kiri Sousuke
Summary: "One destroy to protect, the other protect to destroy…" Two people. One trying to destroy evil to protect the other, the other trying to protect the other to destroy the evil. This is the tale of those two people.
1. Chapter 1: The law of waking up

"Never underestimate a monster"

Kiri grumbled. The voice in his head is talking again.

"So warned an old man"

You're not an old man, you're as old as I am.

As the sunlight gently poke his eyes through the window stills, Kiri blindly grope for his glasses and put them on.

The world sharpened by a few hundred thousand pixels.

"Who had many caravans under his belt…"

Determined to ignore the voice, Kiri jumped out of bed. Somewhere outside, a bird is chirping.

After tidying the bed, Kiri opened the closet, grabbed a random pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, and strode off to the-

"I was grateful of his council."

And strode off to the bathroom. This voice is getting annoying.

"Hurry up Kiri, or we'll be late!"

Thank you. A voice that definitely did not came from his head.

According to how loud that was, it's probably Shiki-

"DYNAMIC MORNING KICK!"

A black haired boy suddenly appeared from an obscure corner and gave me a flying kick.

Whoa.

Don't kick me in the face like that in the morning. What if I didn't dodge it?

"Then we would have had a fight. And demolish the house in the process!"

…..

You don't need to sound so happy about that.

Let me try this again. This is Shiki. He's my friend. And this is his house. I'll explain later.

"Hello to the readers as well!"

….Fourth wall! Fourth wall!

"Stop-Ow-smack-ow-ing me!"

…..

"Anyways, Koyuki's coming over to walk to school with us."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Now you look interested! Ehehe…"

Stop grinning like that. It's creepy.

"Well, in all seriousness, hurry up. You don't want to be late to school today."

Yes, yes, I know.

With that, Shiki turned away, still grinning. He's weird, I told you. Did I told you that? Meh, whatever.

"You're one to talk about weirdness."

Stop reading my mind.

…

Anyways, as I hurried towards the bathroom to change, I guess I'll have to introduce you to Koyuki as well.

Full name: Koyuki Sachihara. Born on the 28th of February. Hei-

"Kiri, Koyuki's here! Hurry up!"

Ignore my introduction. Here, let's just meet her downstairs. Excuse me while I put on my shirt….

Ah, there we go.

As I ran downstairs as fast as possible without hurting my legs, I saw a mass of waist-length red hair just around the corner. And a familiar whiff of her hair shampoo.

That's Koyuki for you.

Anyways, let's pass the camera to Koyuki!


	2. Chapter 2: The law of Gekkoukan

Sheesh, why do these boys always take so long? We're gonna miss school if this goes on-

Oh.

H-Hello.

So…

This is Koyuki!

Anyways, as you can see….I'm waiting for those two idiots, Shiki and Kiri.

Ehehe, their names rhyme. But they never do.

Ah, here comes Kiri, in his usual green t-shirt. I wonder how many green t-shirts he have in his closet.

Not that I'm supposed to be thinking something perverted like that, nope.

"But I like the color green!"

Whatever. Ah, here comes Shiki. Now unlike Kiri, Shiki possess a much wider range of clothes….

….

Shiki, you look horrible in pink.

"Did you just said handsome?"

….Nevermind. At least you don't look funny, like some attorneys who try to wear pink because it supposedly attract girls.

For those boys out there, real men wear pink 3

But not magenta.

There's a difference!

Right. The story.

We're late for school, like usual. Which means we're also running, like usual.

I personally view it as morning exercise.

At least we have an excuse to jump over the school fence!

Ah, here comes the school fence. Even if they call it a school fence, it hardly functions as a fence, because every single student jump right over them anyways. Even the primary kids.

After all, the school fence is only knee-height.

As for why it is knee-height and not at least three metres tall, we have no idea. After all, it's an eccentric school. Plus, no one's complaining.

We, that is me, Kiri and Shiki, study at Gekkoukan High School. Highly famous for its academic programs, which includes mandatory fourth year college-level classes for sophomores and above, it's even more famous for its eccentricity.

When I say eccentricity, I mean "weird". Like, real weird.

The building looked normal. However, the people and objects that roam Gekkoukan High School are certainly not normal.

Let's start with the fact that our school houses an abnormally high number of abnormal objects, ranging from expensive fountain pens to floating scooters.

As I mentioned before, the building looked like a typical high school from the outside. However, it seem to possess endlessly long corridors, filled with classrooms, labs, computer labs, several libraries, and mysterious locked rooms. Some of these locked rooms can be physically broken in, giving students access to a secure hiding place, banned or gratified books, or even mysterious potions and weird artifacts. Some other, however, are much harder to break in. There was a door at the beginning of one of the corridors that would viciously bite anyone who goes too near to it. As a result, access to the whole 15th Southern corridor is forbidden. It is rumored though, that some juniors and seniors might have access to it. We're sophomores, by the way.

Doors and corridors in our school are given a rating on how hard it is to open them, or how safe it is to walk down these corridors. The lowest possible rating is 0, where a simple hammer and maybe a drill is needed. The highest possible rating is 10, where you'll probably rather break through the wall then try to even dent the door.

Of course, teachers are equally fascinated by these doors as well. There is a class called "Door Unlocking" available to seniors who have excelled in other subjects.

But let us speak of locked rooms no more, because we have finally crossed through the giant garden that separates the knee-high fence and the main building.

Onto Shiki for now!

Hm?

Hello everyone, and welcome to a normal normal day at Gekkoukan High School.

Oh, is that a yellow rocket flying?

Meh. At least they could have painted it red.

Well, since this is your first time into the insides of Gekkoukan High School, I might have to explain to you what's going on in here.

Ah, there's the main entrance.

Did we just stepped in a giant atrium? Yep.

The atrium's ceiling is high. So high, that I doubt anyone can see it.

The atrium is also ever-changing.

See those giant, futuristic, white, sleek, whatever words you need to describe a Mac and super cool looking pathways leading to every direction? They were giant forest trails yesterday.

There are a few features that never change in the atrium though. One example would be the lockers.

Rows and rows and rows and columns and columns and columns of them.

They slightly resemble those giant bookshelves in gigaenormous libraries.

Each student is assigned a special locker number to them. By tapping a special student identity card through this little machine here, we get teleported instantly to our locker. Oh, Koyuki didn't mention to you this student card?

Every student has a student card. It is one of the most basic things you need to walk around in the school, it gives you food in the cafeteria, it allows you to even enter the school (unwanted students will be electrocuted to death by those fence), and it is the key to your locker.

Hm, so we have Math, Science, ugh, Literature, bigger ugh for DOUBLE History, and Physical Education.

Ugh.

Excuse me while I take the books….ignore the picture of that girl on the door of my locker please.

A deep bell suddenly rang within every student's ears, signaling that it is 5 minutes to class.


End file.
